


Unknown

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fetch, Fluff, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, LOTS OF PUDDLE LOVE, M/M, Squeaky toys, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), Uncertainty, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), did I mention puddle???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Puddle waited patiently while Grey unzipped the bag before he stuck his head inside, nosing around until he found the ball. He took it carefully in his jaws, sitting back and sinking down to curl up, chewing on it quite contently.Grey is spending his suspension from the Academy back on the Chimaera. Of course, he's reunited with Puddle and decides to play a little bit of fetch. This leads to contemplation regarding the Sight.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17.
> 
> This prompt was missing, so I filled it with 'Unknown.'
> 
> Lots of Puddle :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Grey left the academy grounds early in the morning, walking the worn path to the gate, a single duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It wasn’t like he’d had much with him in the first place. The way to the platforms wasn’t far, the streets crowded as always, despite the fact that it was 0600 in the morning. Grey kept his hands in his jacket, wary of pickpockets. He ducked through the archway and out toward the landing platforms that held his papa’s lambda. 

The ramp was down, and a pair of death troopers were waiting at the bottom. He smiled, offering a wave. “Waffle, Pik, how are you?” He stepped up to the two, relaxing his guard a bit. 

“We’re well. It’s good to see you, Sir,” Waffle stepped aside, leaving his helmet on, as was procedure. 

Sir? “Just Grey or Threyn is fine.” Grey’s brow furrowed. “Did my papa get to you about titles?” He fixed his bag, motioning for them to follow him up the ramp, palming the release so it hissed shut behind them. 

Pik shook his head slightly. “No, Sir.”

The cadet hesitated before nodding. “...Alright.” He started into the cockpit, greeting the pilots quietly. “To the _Chimaera_ then?”

The copilot nodded. “Yes, Sir. Please sit and buckle in. We’ll be taking off shortly.”

Sir? Again? He hadn’t graduated yet...and even when he did, he’d only be an ensign. Strange. “Thanks,” he murmured, taking his seat. 

As per normal, the trip back to orbit took hardly anytime at all, and very quickly, the familiar twin headed snake came into view on the underbelly of the ISD _Chimaera_. Home… Having been at the academy for nearly three and a half years straight with limited amounts of leave, he’d really begun to miss the big star destroyer and it’s crew.

Grey listened to the brief transmission that cleared their landing before standing and heading for the ramp, Waffle and Pik just behind him, protecting him. The hydraulics hissed, and the hangar and crew were revealed. A smile found its way onto his lips as the lieutenant commander came into view. 

He took the open arms as an invitation to step forward, wrapping his arms around his father, burying his nose in his shoulder. Home… “Hi, Dad,” he mumbled, fisting his hands in his uniform like he used to as a kid. 

“Hi, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” Eli tightened his arms around him, settling his head against his son’s. “I missed you. I think we all did.” He peeked at him, pulling back just enough to be able to look him over, hand settling over his bruised cheek, careful not to hurt him further. “I still can’t believe how big you’ve gotten.”

Grey leaned into the touch, settling his own hand over the top of his dad’s, a weak smile returning to his lips. “Think I’m handsome like Papa now?” The grin widened as Eli laughed. 

“Absolutely.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling away, looking the half Chiss over carefully for other injuries. “Are you okay?”

“You should see the other guys, Dad.” His eyes softened. “I’m fine. Really. I’ve got a bit more bacta I can apply. I’ll heal.” He started slowly toward the hall with him, fixing his bag more comfortably over his shoulder again. “How’s Papa?”

Eli was quiet for a moment. “He’s been with the emperor all day now.”

Grey glanced at him. “Is he in trouble?”

He shook his head slightly. “He’ll be fine, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. Don’t you worry about him.” He was already nervous himself. “I’ve got to get back to the bridge to help Commodore Faro. Go get changed. Puddle’ll be excited to see you.”

“I miss Puddle too.” Grey grinned, parting ways with him as the hall split, heading for the grand admiral’s suite. He settled his hand on the scanner, watching the door slide open as his biometrics were read. “Puddle!” He called, stepping inside. 

Grey grinned, immediately hearing claws scrabbling to get a hold on the polished floor as he jumped down from the half Chiss’ bed, coming out of the room and around the corner. “Hey, Bud.” He kneeled down, opening his arms to the foot long lizard, letting him jump into his lap. He chuckled as the lizard immediately started to rub his head up underneath Grey’s chin. 

“I missed you so much.” He stood, keeping him close as the ysalamiri clung to the front of his uniform, small whines escaping him. “Were you good for Dad and Papa? No hissing at Dad?”

Four dark eyes found the half Chiss, orange ears flicking as he tilted his head, giving the appearance of understanding. _Of course_ he’d been good. Maybe only a little hissing...

Grey chuckled, rubbing his ears slowly, starting for his room. “I did bring you a new ball to play with. I figure we can play fetch in the hall. Least until one of the officers comes to yell at us.” He settled him on his sheets, dropping his bag on the bed beside him, working on the sealing strip of his uniform. “What do you think?” 

Puddle waited patiently while Grey unzipped the bag before he stuck his head inside, nosing around until he found the ball. He took it carefully in his jaws, sitting back and sinking down to curl up, chewing on it quite contently.

“I’ll take that as a yes, I suppose,” Grey hummed, shucking off the tunic first, dropping it on the bed. “You like it?” He turned to pull a standard imperial, black undershirt from his closet, tugging it over his head. A happy squeak came from the ball, the quiet constant thump of the ysalamiri’s tail able to be heard on the covers.

He switched his slacks and uniform boots for standard imperial workout sweats and boots, the deep blue of his skin seeming even brighter against the dark fabric. From everything his papa had told him about the Chiss, the CDF wore black uniforms. Yes, it was due to setting families aside and being loyal to the ascendancy as a whole, but, it would be foolish to ignore the fact that the color was very flattering for all Chiss. 

“Alright, Puddle. Come on. Bring it with.” He grinned at the ysalamiri, patting his thigh as he started for the door. He stepped out of the way, letting the orange lizard hurry ahead of him and toward the main door of the suite, peeking outside as Grey palmed it open, head swiveling back up to Grey, dark eyes meeting crimson. 

Grey motioned him forward. “Go on. You stay close though. We don’t need a code orange today.” He bent down, reaching for the ball. “Ready? Get ready.” He raised an arm as he stood, getting ready to throw it down the hall. 

He feinted the throw once, letting it go on the second throw, the ball sailing down to the end of the corridor. Grey watched as Puddle raced after it, squatting to wait for him to return.

The further away Puddle was from him, the more easily he could feel the Sight inside of him… That jedi, Ezra Bridger, had been right. He was a force sensitive. Honestly, the half Chiss didn’t know what to do or, really, who to tell. The academy had been where he’d really realized the truth, as it was the only place he’d ever been away from his ysalamiri. It was a big unknown...and it was scary. He knew he had to control it, unless he wanted to be found out and hunted by the empire, just like any other force user. His status as an officer, nor the fact that he was a grand admiral's son would be able to keep him safe. That was terrifying. 

“Good job, Bud.” Grey murmured, rubbing Puddle’s side as he returned with the ball, chuckling as he flopped onto his side, tail thumping again. He squeaked the ball between his jaws, pawing at Grey’s hand to get him to continue rubbing. 

The message was clear. No play. Only rub. 

Grey grinned, shifting to sit, not caring that he was in the middle of the hallway. “Spoiled Puddle,” Grey murmured, continuing to rub his side, other hand rubbing his thumb over the ysalamiri’s ears. Suspended or not, it was good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> All the love I'm receiving in the comments gives me motivation and makes me very happy! Thank you all so much for the continuous support. <3


End file.
